In another life
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Peter transports into an Alternate Universe and misses Wade


My name is Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers. I was an orphan up until I was 4 when my dads—Tony Stark and Steve Rogers—adopted me and my world turned upside down. Being the son of two of the most influential superheroes was no easy task. Let alone my family is a billionaire. And now I live a life of a prince—or at least that's what other people see.

I woke up one Monday morning in my apartment in L.A.—or what I think was my apartment. I was attending to UCLA for my college and I'm currently living here with my boyfriend Wade. I'm taking up engineering just like my father—Tony Stark—took when he was in college.

I was in L.A. I double checked it. To be honest I can't really remember most of what happened last night. Wade wasn't here to wake me up which is a bit unusual because he was always there to wake me up for school. I don't even know how I got home.

It was quiet. Disturbingly quiet.

I had a party with my friends last night on a bar because I had a fight with Wade. That I remember. We went to a club and got some drinks and after that I can't seem to remember anything.

"Dammit" I uttered. My head hurts like I hit something hard.

I went to the kitchen to check on Wade—maybe he's there making breakfast—but he's not present. I arched my brow still rubbing my head because it really hurts.

"Now where is that guy?" I said to myself as I dialed his number on my phone.

The number you have dialed is not incorrect. The voicemail greeted me. That was weird; he can't be at school this early in the morning. I looked around, went to my closet to look for something to wear and I noticed that Wade's clothes were not there. I checked the drawer and it was all my possession.

"Did Wade move out?" I uttered to myself sitting in my bed because I'm getting dizzy with all these. I was constantly rubbing my head when I noticed an empty bottle on my side table. It looks like a bottle of vodka but it doesn't say anything.

And then it hit me. Someone offered me a drink last night—I remembered. It was just like having a flashback. The bartender gave me a free drink and I took it. There was something written in the bottle and I drank it. The next thing I know I woke up with extreme headache here in my apartment.

I was thinking deeply on what really is happening when a mail was dropped in my doorway. I picked it up and it was addressed to me. The letter said:

"You can only go back when you found what you need"

Oh great, just what I needed. Some kind of riddle.

I threw my hands off the air and I went to the fridge to grab something to fill me up. After that I took Advil to ease my pain. I went to my room to check on my things because I still have to attend school. I have this green jansport bag and when I checked on it, it was full of textbooks that someone in junior high would have.

"What the—." I muttered.

I doubled checked it and it really were textbooks from junior high. There also was an I.D with my picture in it saying I attend high school in California. My heart just dropped. I was 17 again? I needed to call someone but I have no idea who to contact.

There was a schedule in my notebook so I checked it. "Great" I said. My first subject's history and I will be late if I don't hurry up. Still very confused on what's happening I went on with the flow. I hurriedly went to the high school where I am attending in this life.

In school everyone seems to be normal, all the lessons were the same also some of my classmates when I was in high school were my classmates too but they don't seem to remember me that much. I wasn't late for my first class and now its lunch I can clear my head a little bit—I guess. I went to my locker.

I was fixing my things up when suddenly the football jocks rushed to the hallway and one of them bumped me hard enough to slam me into my locker. 'Still the same huh?' I uttered to myself picking up my books on the floor. High school was never the favorite part of my life.

I was focused on gathering up my things that I didn't notice a guy came over me and handed me one of my books. I stood up and when I looked to thank him I was in shock.

"Wade!" I almost yelled.

"Uhh. Hi?" he looks confused. "Have we met before?" he said.

That probably was the worst feeling of all. Knowing you're standing in front of your boyfriend and he doesn't recognize you. Still I pretended to have mistaken him for someone else. The Wade in this world is the complete opposite of 'my' Wade, he looked neat and from the looks of it he was not a varsity in our school.

"I'm sorry. You looked someone I know" I lied. It was hard playing pretend with your boyfriend.

"Thanks anyway" I grabbed the book and shoved it into my locker.

"My name's Wade Wilson" he introduced himself. 'Like I don't know who you are' I thought to myself.

"Peter Parker" I replied shaking his hands. "You can call me Pete"—as Wade calls me.

He offered me to sit with him this lunch and I agreed. He's the first one to approach me in this 'world' we took a seat and started eating.

"You really like tacos huh?" I suddenly asked him.

He stopped chewing his tacos for a second and he said "How'd you know that?"

Eww. I'm starting to look like some creep here. "Uhhh. A guess." I said.

"I know someone who loves tacos so much" I added and he smiled.

"Well I would love to meet him someday"

The lunch ended and we headed to our own classes. On our last period Wade was my classmate and he seated near me. I was shocked to see who our teacher is. Gwen Stacy. I almost cried laughing. Never in a million years would I have thought Gwen to be a teacher but in this world she is.

The class ended and the students came out of their rooms taking a deep breath of freedom. Another day of mental torture had ended.

Now I don't know what to do.

Yesterday I was partying up with my friends and now here I am attending junior high for the second time. I was walking through the hallway when someone grabbed me from my back.

"Hey Pete" it was Wade. He looked nervous this time.

"Hey" I uttered softly.

"You going home?" he asked me as if he wanted to say something. I shook my head and he said "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah sure." Not really sure on what to do in this kind of situation.

We were walking in the streets when I saw a familiar establishment not far from where we are. "Oh great. Wade really? Taco bell again?" I suddenly said. It slipped from my mouth.

He looked at me with such confusion on his face. I keep forgetting that this was not the world I was used to and this is not the Wade that I love. "I'm sorry" I apologized. He'll think I'm a freak.

He chuckled and said "There's something you wanna talk about?"

I just smiled at him and ignored the question. We entered Taco Bell and placed our orders. "Why do I have a feeling that we've met before?" he asked staring straight into my eyes. God I missed those blue eyes.

"Uhh. Maybe we have" I said "in another life maybe"

He laughed softly and said "you're funny"

"I like you" he added and stopped thinking what he had just said and his face turned into a blush.

I tried not to smile because in the world where I lived that's the same line Wade said to me when we had our first date at Taco Bell. Well maybe there are some similarities between the two.

After we ate we went home and to my shock he was living next to my apartment. He smiled at me when we reached our apartments and bid our goodbyes. Really awkward knowing you're neighbors.

Time passed by fast and I lay comfortably on my bed. Now this is the time to clear my head and think deeply. I closed my eyes and images started flashing. I kept my eyes closed too long that I hadn't noticed I fell asleep.

Weeks later I woke up and did my daily routine. My doorbell rang and I opened the door to see Wade standing so I let him in. He seems to be waiting for me so we could go to school together.

I'm missing my boyfriend so much and he's the only one who clearly reminds me of him so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as we head to school. Wade seems stiff while where walking so I told him to relax a bit and he did.

When we reached school he went directly to his locker to fix some things. I had all I need in my bag so I took a peek in his locker. When he noticed me looking at his locker he suddenly closed it.

I clearly saw pictures of me in his lockers door. Another thing that Wade from this world and Wade—my boyfriend—had in common. They have pictures of me on their locker. I smiled at him and said "See you at lunch?" and he nodded and went to his room. I could see the blush on his cheeks and the heat caused by his nervousness.

Lunch was great and now it's our last period and still I can't help myself to stop laughing whenever I see Mr. Gwen Stacy on her heels, glasses and books. I just can't picture her as a teacher. The dismissal bell rang and the students went to their party mode because—TGIF—it's Friday.

I never really had plans so I decided to go home. I haven't spotted Wade since lunch so I headed first. Unlocking my doors I saw Wade arrive.

"Hey." I waved at him.

"Pete . . . Uhh, wanna have dinner at my place?" he asked cautiously.

I agreed because that would save me from cooking dinner and since we're neighbors it's alright. He let me into his apartment and to be honest I'm completely shock. His room was spotless; it's so clean that I'm conscious to take the next step. I sat to his couch as he prepares for dinner. It looks like he went to the grocery to buy some ingredients.

"Want me to help?" I stood up and went to the kitchen to help.

"No, really it's fine." I said. "I cook a lot" I did cook a lot after I graduated high school and started living with Wade.

I watched him cook dinner and I was just surprise because he can really cook. I remember Wade—my boyfriend—who only knows how to cook pancake. If it's not pancake he cannot cook it.

After he cooked I set up the table and we started eating. There was a moment of silence between us two until he said "Pete, I like you"

I almost choke my food with what he said. He's as bold as the Wade I knew in my world.

"I'm serious Pete" he said and from the tone of his voice he really does sound serious. He tried to hold my hand but I didn't let him.

I don't know what to say. I don't know how to react. He may resemble Wade in this world but he is not Wade. Not the Wade that I love.

"I appreciate you telling me how you feel but I cannot accept your feelings" I said staring at him. It took a lot of courage for me to break his heart knowing he is Wade only in a different lifetime.

"I'm sorry but I already . . . have someone I love" my voice almost trembling.

He bit his lips forcing his tears not to fall from his eyes. I can't stand him looking like that so I decided to go home. "I'm sorry" I said and I left him. It may seem rude but I guess I made the right choice.

The thought of cheating on Wade even if I'm in a different universe is just too much for me. I cannot and would not cheat to him. I love him very much and I miss him. I just want to go home.

I opened the door to my apartment and threw myself on my bed. I crossed my arms around my head covering my eyes as tears started falling. "I miss him" I uttered.

I just want to go back to where I belong. I don't feel like myself here. I thought to myself that maybe I should clear things up with him and tell him everything that's been happening to me. Surely he's the counterpart of Wade in this world but I don't feel the same when I'm with him. I love my boyfriend and I only love him. I cried for some time and I hadn't noticed the time and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up hugging my pillows. I was sobbing the whole night that I felt hungrier than before. I smelled something cooking so I slowly head to my kitchen. When I took a peek at the kitchen I saw a blonde man with apron frying pancakes on the pan.

My tears fell and I ran to hug him from his back.

"Whoa. Hey there baby" he said giving my head a quick kiss and he continued frying pancakes.

"Morning" he greeted me

"Morning" I knew I was back, I just knew. This is the Wade that I love and now I'm back. I suddenly remembered the letter that came to me: "You can only go back when you found what you need" I now understood what that means. I was just happy to be back that I didn't care about the letter anymore.

"What happened?" I asked him as he set the table inviting me to sit.

"Well, your friends called me last night saying you passed out at the bar so I rushed to bring you home" he explained chewing his favorite pancakes.

I went silent for a bit and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey hey why are you crying?"

"Nothing . . . I just missed you" I said still sobbing quietly.

"Auhh my little spidey missed his boyfie" he said mockingly.

I hugged him tighter and he started struggling. "Too tight! Too tight!" he said tapping my shoulders.

I missed his attitude and everything about him. I released him and gave him a kiss. He didn't dare to ask what happened and he kissed me back. "Don't go clubbing without me okay?" he said.

"I wouldn't know if some random guy started hitting on you." he added.

I tapped his chest "Wade!"

"What? I just cared about you" he said seriously.

"I almost had a heart attack when your friends told me you passed out at the bar." He added

"Who knows what could've happened if you were left alone." He was right. Some random guy did give me a free drink and because of that I'd have to get through those things.

"Alright, alright no more clubbing unless you're with me" I finally said and gave him a warm kiss.

"Make up sex! Make up sex!" he started cheering. I had forgotten that we just had a fight the last time I saw him.

I suddenly thought of the Wade on the other universe that I've talked to. I just left him without clearing anything but I'm a lot contented now that I'm back on my world. I just smiled and I saw Wade still cheering on that Make up sex.

I sighed deeply and I opened my arms inviting him to come and get me.

He jumped at me and we both fell on the floor. I hit my head hard and I cry "WADE!"

"Sorry" he chuckled and he rubbed my head constantly kissing me.


End file.
